<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delicate by threepios</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499792">Delicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios'>threepios</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepios/pseuds/threepios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dormé and Obi-Wan have a moment together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dormé/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Dorbiwan fluff.</p><p>I'm so sorry this is so short ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dormé stood silently on the balcony of her suite, she rested her chin in her palm and looked out over Coruscant with a soft sigh. Things had been quite hectic lately and she had no real time for herself or for Obi-Wan. The man had been bouncing from one planet to the next for the past few months and it wasn’t like Padme was making it easy on her either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dormé?” That silk like voice sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman turned around and a smile blossomed across her face, rushing forward and taking Obi-Wan Keonbi into her arms. Her head rested against his chest as he gave a laugh and hugged her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, Ben,” Dormé said, pulling away and cupping his cheek. In times where they were in public and wanted to talk about each other, Dormé would refer to him as Ben. A little nickname that he had grown accustomed to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, my love.” He smiled, tilting his cheek into her hand more. “I would’ve been home sooner if Anakin wasn’t so eager to complete missions in one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dormé let out a fond laugh, shaking her head. “That’s okay,” She tucked some of his hair away. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will never leave your side.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>